warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Warrior Cats Wiki Diskussion:Zitat der Woche
Vorschläge Distelblatt hat ihre eigene Wahl getroffen. Jede Katze muss selbst über ihr Leben entscheiden. Das kann ihr niemand abnehmen. - Blaustern zu Gelbzahn, Tüpfelblatt und Löwenherz in Der vierte Schüler 92.224.251.107 15:06, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) „Weißt du nicht, was ich für dich empfinde? Und wie sehr ich mich dafür schäme, dass ich mich so schnell nach Federschweifs Tod zu einer anderen Katze hingezogen fühle? Ich habe sie geliebt, das ist wirklich wahr! Aber es kann doch nicht sein, dass ich dich genauso liebe?“ — Krähenfeder zu Blattsee in Sternenglanz, Seite 331 „Ach, Brombeerkralle, Krähenpfote ist nicht so schlimm. Es ist schwer für ihn gewesen, den Wald gerade dann zu verlassen, als er zum Krieger gemacht werden sollte. Ich glaube, er ist einsam - ich habe Sturmpelz und du hast Bernsteinpelz und Eichhornpfote. Wir alle haben uns schon vor der Reise gekannt, aber Krähenpfote ist ganz allein.“ — Federschweif zu Brombeerkralle über Krähenpfote in Mitternacht, Seite 233 ~ „Wir müssen das Gesetz der Krieger über unsere Herzen herrschen lassen. Der Tod eines Kriegers ist kein Sieg.“ — Distelblatt zu Taubenflug in Der verschollene Krieger, Seite 331 "Tu nicht so, als hätte es die Vergangenheit nicht gegeben, Löwenglut. Sie ist wie mein Schatten. Immer folgt sie mir." — Distelblatt zu Löwenglut in Die letzte Hoffnung, Seite 58 "Das Herz eines wahren Kriegers braucht keine Regeln! Es kann nichts Böses tun!"— Häherfeder zu Tigerstern in Fernes Echo, Seite 264 „Die beste Beute ist die, auf die man am längsten gewartet hat.“ — Ahornschatten zu Schiefjunges in Streifensterns Bestimmung, Seite 134 „Leben kann nicht weitergehen ohne Tod.“ — Sandsturm nach Regenpelz' Tod in Feuersterns Mission, Seite 515 „Warum hast du die Berge verlassen? Hast du etwas gesucht, wofür du so erbittert kämpfen kannst? Bevor du gekommen bist, haben wir gejagt und geschlafen und in der Sonne gelegen. Wir haben uns wegen Beute gestritten, aber nie hat eine Katze eine andere getötet. Du hast und den Tod gebracht.“ — Strömender Fluss zu Wolkenhimmel in Der erste Kampf, Seite 300 „Töten führt immer nur zu noch mehr Töten. Lass dir das eine Lehre sein.“ — Schildkrötenschwanz zu Wolkenhimmel in Der erste Kampf, Seite 307 „Wir wissen jetzt, dass es Hoffnung gibt. Was wir daraus machen, ist unsere Entscheidung. Aber wir wissen, wie wir es in Zukunft besser machen können.“ — Windläufer in Der erste Kampf, Seite 317 „Ihr Clan-Katzen haltet viel zu lange an Erinnerungen fest! Ihr erinnert euch an tote Krieger und verweilt bei alten Feinden, tragt Geschichten weiter von Kämpfen, die ihr besser hinter euch lassen solltet, anstatt daran herumzupicken wie Raben an fauligen Kadavern! Die Clans haben diesen Kampf selbst über sich gebracht. Ihr seid zu nachtragend und weigert euch, auch jene Katzen der Vergessenheit preiszugeben, die so grausam und widernatürlich sind, dass sie nichts anderes verdient hätten! Ihr haltet sie in euren Erinnerungen lebendig und gestattet ihnen, sich an den Rändern des SternenClans, wo kein Stern zu leuchten wagt, mit verwandten Seelen zusammenzutun. Warum konntet ihr sie nicht einfach im Nebel verblassen lassen?“ — Stein zu Häherfeder, Löwenglut und Taubenflug in Die letzte Hoffnung, Seite 147 „Stolz ist nicht wichtig. Macht ist wichtig und die Bereitschaft, sie einzusetzen.“ — Braunstern in Die letzte Hoffnung, Seite 183 „Der DonnerClan kämpft für seine Jungen. Sie sind das Herz des Clans.“ — Taubenflug zu Lilienjunges in Die letzte Hoffnung, Seite 247 „Heute werden wir das Gesetz der Krieger vernichten, das die Clans schon viel zu lange ihrer wahren Ehre beraubt. Viel zu viele Monde lang haben die Clans die Schwachen genährt und die Starken abgewiesen. Doch heute Nacht werden wir wie ein Wirbelsturm unter den Clans wüten, bis nur doch die Starken übrig sind. Wir erschaffen einen neuen Clan, in dem Stärke und Sieg über Schwäche und Versagen stehen!“ — Tigerstern zum Wald der Finsternis in Die letzte Hoffnung, Seite 286 „Ich weiß genau, welche Katzen meine Loyalität verdient haben. Lieber sterbe ich, bevor ich neben Braunstern und Habichtfrost kämpfe.“ — Efeusee zu Tigerherz in Die letzte Hoffnung, Seite 321 „Du bist immer noch eine Kriegerin. Und das Gesetz der Krieger schreibt vor, unser Leben für unsere Clan-Gefährten zu geben. Sie haben uns noch nie so sehr gebraucht wie heute!“ — Efeusee zu Apfelfell in Die letzte Hoffnung, Seite 326 „Kämpfe loyal und voller Tapferkeit. Mehr verlangt dein Clan nicht von dir.“ — Efeusee zu Apfelfell in Die letzte Hoffnung, Seite 326 „Glaub nicht, ich hätte meine Kriegerahnen vergessen. Ich gehe zwar nicht mehr zu Großen Versammlungen, aber ein Teil von mir wird immer eine Clan-Katze bleiben.“— Rabenpfote zu Feuerstern in Feuersterns Mission, Seite 64 „Ich weiß nicht, ob meine Kriegerahnen mich hören, aber ich werde das Leben eines Kriegers weiterführen, bis zu meinem letzten Atemzug.“— Wolke in Feuersterns Mission, Seite 265-266 „Der SternenClan macht die Dinge nicht gern zu offensichtlich. Er schickt uns Prophezeiungen, aber er sagt uns nie, was genau wir tun sollen. Er erwartet, dass wir Mut und Treue beweisen, um das zu erreichen, was getan werden muss, so wie Feuerstern es gemacht hat.“— Rabenpfote in Mitternacht, Seite 111 „Nur weil ich außerhalb des Waldes lebe, bedeutet das nicht, dass ich das Gesetz der Krieger ablehne. Für Katzen ist es ein edler Pfad, den das Gesetz vorgibt, und ich würde ihn so bereitwillig verteidigen, wie jeder andere Krieger.“— Rabenpfote in Mitternacht, Seite 112 „Keine von beiden ist richtig und keine falsch. Prophezeiungen sind seltsame Sachen. Die Worte sind nie eindeutig. Alles hängt davon ab, wie die Prophezeiung von Katzen verstanden wird. Und ob sich die Prophezeiung erfüllt, hängt davon ab, was sie daraus machen. Es liegt an uns, nach welchen Gesetzen wir leben.“— Fang zu Sturmpelz über Prophezeihungen in Mondschein, Seite 258-259 „Das hier ist nicht das Ende. Es ist ein Anfang. Du wirst für diese Reise den Mut eines Löwen brauchen.“— Rabenpfote zu Feuerstern in Morgenröte, Seite 278 „Tief in deinem Inneren weißt du, was richtig ist. Du musst deinem Herzen folgen.“— Tüpfelblatt zu Blattsee in Dämmerung, Seite 271 „Eine Katze braucht Wind und Sonne, damit ihr Fell glänzt und eine gute Jagd, um ihre Klauen zu stutzen. Aber ich muss bei unseren Kriegerahnen bleiben, bei jenen, die ihren Platz unter der Erde eingenommen haben.“— Stein zu Fallendes Blatt in Fluss der Finsternis, Seite 14 „Die Wahrheit ist eine mächtige Waffe. Wir müssen uns gut überlegen, wie wir sie einsetzen.“— Tüpfelblatt zu Gelbzahn in Zeit der Dunkelheit, Seite 17 „Wandel ist manchmal keine schlechte Sache. Vor allem, wenn es uns gelingt, vorherzusehen, was kommen wird, und uns darauf vorzubereiten. Man kann im Leben mehr als einen Weg beschreiten.“— Sol zu Schwarzstern in Zeit der Dunkelheit, Seite 312 „Gestalte deine eigene Zukunft, Häherfeder. Erwarte nicht, dass sie dir zu Pfoten gelegt wird wie ein Stück Frischbeute.“— Stein zu Häherfeder in Sonnenaufgang, Seite 97 „Wann begreifst du endlich, dass der SternenClan nicht alles weiß? Manchmal haben auch wir nur Fragen! Manchmal sind auch wir nur Katzen wie du!“— Tüpfelblatt zu Häherfeder in Sonnenaufgang, Seite 126 „Es hat zu viele Lügen gegeben. Die Clans haben sich zu viele Schmerzen zugefügt. Katzen werden ihre Rache bekommen und uralte Kränkungen werden beigelegt.“— Stein zu Häherfeder in Der vierte Schüler, Seite 307 „In einem Krieg sind Verbündete möglicherweise unsere einzige Chance! Auf der Großen Reise haben wir nur überlebt, weil wir uns mit den anderen Clans zusammengetan haben, und davor haben wir auf die gleiche Weise Geißel und den BlutClan besiegt.“— Kleinwolke zu Flammenschweif in Stimmen der Nacht, Seite 217 „Wenn wir uns nicht an unsere Heilerregeln halten, werden die Clans untergehen. Wir sind der Herzschlag der Clans, nicht das Gesetz der Krieger.“— Tüpfelblatt zu Flammenschweif in Die letzte Hoffnung, Seite 211 „Das ist die Blattleere unseres Clans. Doch die neue Blattfrische wird kommen, aber sie wird noch größere Stürme mit sich bringen als die vergangenen. Der WolkenClan wird tiefere Wurzeln brauchen, wenn er überleben soll.“— Farnherz zu Spinnenstern in Das Schicksal des WolkenClans, Seite 19 „Es liegt an dir, große Taten zu vollbringen, an die sich jede Katze für immer erinnern wird. Dein Name hat nichts mit dem zu tun, was du zu tun entscheidest.“— Blattstern zu Bienenwolke in Das Schicksal des WolkenClans, Seite 32 „Ich würde keine meiner Katzen auffordern, etwas zu tun, wozu ich nicht selber bereit wäre.“— Blattstern in Das Schicksal des WolkenClans, Seite 80 „Wir müssen unseren eigenen Instinkten trauen, mehr als denen der anderen Katzen.“— Blattstern in Das Schicksal des WolkenClans, Seite 410 „Wenn eine Katze erst einmal ihre Schwäche fürchtet, hat sie den Kampf schon verloren, noch bevor er beginnt.“— Rabenpfote in Rabenpfotes Abenteuer (Das Herz eines Kriegers), Seite 215 „Jede Katze braucht eine Familie.“ — Efeusee zu Zweigpfote in Donner und Schatten, Seite 280 „Genauso gut könntest du mir raten, ich soll den Wind nicht durch den Wald wehen lassen. Gegen manche Dinge kommt man einfach nicht an.“ — Efeusee zu Regen, als dieser sie wegen Zweigpfotes Verhalten konfrontiert in Donner und Schatten, Seite 404 „Du bist wirklich ein Mäusehirn. Aber du hast das Herz am rechten Fleck.“ — Veilchenpfote zu Zweigpfote in Donner und Schatten, Seite 300-301 „Jedes Blatt und jeder Grashalm erinnert mich an sie. Ich weiß, dass sie beim SternenClan ist und von dort über mich und unsere Jungen wacht. Eines Tages werden wir uns wiedersehen. Ich würde ewig warten, um ihr Gesicht noch ein Mal wiederzusehen.“ — Farnpelz zu Brombeerstern über Ampferschweif in Brombeersterns Aufstieg, Seite 42 "Regeln sorgen dafür, dass wir volle Bäuche haben." — Dunkelschweif zu Regen in Donner und Schatten, Seite 235 „Schüler zu sein ist eine große Aufgabe. Du musst bei allem, was dir gezeigt wird, gut aufpassen, denn eines Tages könnte der Clan auf deine Kampf- oder Jagdfertigkeiten angewiesen sein. Du wirst hart arbeiten müssen, um zu beweisen, dass ein guter Krieger in dir steckt.“ — Maulwurfbart zu Erlenpfote in Die Mission des Schülers, Seite 24 „Der SternenClan erzählt uns das, was wir seiner Meinung nach wissen müssen. Und manchmal kennen nicht mal sie alle Antworten. Du darfst nicht erwarten, dass sie alles wissen. Manchmal sind sie nur Katzen, so wie wir.“ — Häherfeder zu Brombeerstern in Brombeersterns Aufstieg, Seite 420 „Wenn wir die Wahrheit nicht kennen, denken wir uns etwas aus, um die Lücke zu füllen. Manchmal ist das die einzige Möglichkeit, unserem Leben einen Sinn zu geben.“ — Sperling zu Riesenschweif in Riesensterns Rache, Seite 471 „Wir können nur scheitern, wenn wir aufgeben, und ich gebe niemals auf!“ — Wolkenhimmel in Der Leuchtende Stern, Seite 242 „Sie liegen nicht unter der Erde begraben, sie wandeln oben bei den Sternen.“ — Strömender Fluss in Der Leuchtende Stern, Seite 34 „Töte mich. Töte mich und lebe mit dem Wissen weiter. Dann kannst du den Sternen erzählen, dass du gewonnen hast.“ — Grauer Flug zu Wolkenhimmel in Der erste Kampf, Seite 295 - 14:52, 22. Jan. 2018 (UTC) "Das Gesetz der Krieger hat uns hierhergeführt, es bietet uns Schutz und Nahrung. Es gibt uns Sicherheit!" — Distelpfote in Zeit der Dunkelheit, Seite 343 "Seine Anerkennung verdient man sich nicht - sie ist ein Geschenk." — Blattpfote zu Mottenflügel über den SternenClan in Mitternacht, Seite 206 "Das Schicksal ist kein Pfad, dem eine Katze blindlings folgt. Es kommt darauf an, wie man sich entscheidet, und manchmal spricht eben das Herz am lautesten." — Blattsee zu Löwenglut in Spur des Mondes, Seite 128 "Ich habe es satt, von dir immer als Kratzbaum benutzt zu werden. Von jetzt an kannst du deine Krallen an jemand anderem wetzen." — Hummelstreif zu Taubenflug in Die letzte Hoffnung, Seite 170 "Alle Opfer, die ich bringe, sind zum Besten meines Clans - und für die anderen Clans am See. Auch wenn das bedeutet, dass ich selbst geopfert werde." — Efeusee in Gedanken in Der verschollene Krieger, Seite 244 "Du brauchst nicht zu weit in die Zukunft zu planen. Der SternenClan hat deinen Pfad bereits festgelegt, und es werden Biegungen und Wendungen darin sein, die du heute noch nicht vorhersagen kannst." — Eichhornschweif zu Distelpfote in Verbannt, Seite 48 "Erinnerst du dich an das Leben, das du als neuer Anführer deines Clans von mir erhalten hast? Ich sagte dir damals, es sei für die Treue zu dem, was du als richtig erkannt hast. Feuerstern, das bedeutet jedoch nicht immer dasselbe, wie das Gesetz der Krieger zu befolgen!" — Silberfluss zu Feuerstern in Feuersterns Mission, Seite 120 „Jeder Ort, an dem du bist, ist für mich richtig.“ — Millie zu Graustreif in Der geheime Blick, Seite 343 „Hätte ich mein ganzes Leben als Zweibeinerbegleiterin verbracht, wäre es nur ein halbes Leben gewesen.“ — Millie zum DonnerClan in Fluss der Finsternis, Seite 97 „Weißt du, alles, was du mir erzählt hast, all die Bräuche, die Rituale, das Gesetz der Krieger ... Das ist nicht an einen Ort gebunden. Es lebt in den Herzen der Katzen. Ja, dein Zuhause ist weg. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass es deinen Clan nicht mehr gibt. Das Gesetz der Krieger herrscht da draußen noch immer. Es lebt weiter.“ — Millie zu Graustreif in Graustreif und Millie (Die Rückkehr des Kriegers), Seite 198 „Was nützt das auswendig gelernte Kriegergesetz, wenn man es nicht befolgt?“— Graustreif in Gefährliche Spuren, Seite 45 „Den SchattenClan ignorieren? Da könnt ihr auch gleich versuchen, Wind und Regen zu ignorieren - und werdet trotzdem kalt und nass!“ — Graustreif über den SchattenClan in Der geheime Blick, Seite 185 „Welche Zweifel wir auch haben, am Gesetz der Krieger dürfen wir nicht zweifeln. Der Wald und unsere Clan-Gefährten mögen sich wandeln, aber das Gesetz der Krieger bleibt gleich.“ — Abendsonne zu Blaupfote in Blausterns Prophezeiung, Seite 166 „Krieger sterben im Kampf. Das ist so. Aber sie verlassen uns nicht. Sie schließen sich dem SternenClan an, wo sie alte Freunde und Verwandte finden, und dort wachen sie über uns.“ — Abendsonne zu Blaupfote in Blausterns Prophezeiung, Seite 166 „Na ja, ich versuche nicht zu lügen. Ich dachte nur die Wahrheit wäre in diesem Fall nicht sehr hilfreich.“ — Rußpfote zu Feuerherz in Feuer und Eis, Seite 149 „Ein Leben, das mit einer Lüge beginnt, lässt die Schatten niemals hinter sich.“ — Gelbzahn in Zeit der Dunkelheit, Seite 15 „Krieger sollten ihren Schmerz schweigend ertragen.“ — Tigerkralle in In die Wildnis, Seite 77 „Von Feinden umzingelt müssen wir uns jetzt der Treue unserer eigenen Krieger versichern.“ — Tigerstern in Stunde der Finsternis, Seite 182 „Wenn du jagst, erwartest du dann, dass die Mäuse dir ins Maul springen? Nein, du riechst deine Beute, du schleichst dich an und dann springst du. Mit der Macht ist es das Gleiche. Sie wird nicht zu dir kommen, wenn du sie nicht suchst.“ — Tigerstern zu Brombeerkralle in Dämmerung, Seite 226 „Albträume? Nur wenn ich die Augen aufmache und das da sehe!“ — Gänsefeder über Tigerjunges in Blausterns Prophezeiung, Seite 359 „Du hast recht. Mein Leben ist ein kleiner Preis, verglichen mit dem, was ich getan habe.“ — Apfelfell zu Efeusee in Die letzte Hoffnung, Seite 326 „Ich laufe nicht davon. Ich habe aufgehört, wegzulaufen. Ich werde euch niemals vergessen. Ich wünschte, ich könnte für immer hierbleiben, aber ich gehöre nicht hierher. Ich bin eine Clan-Katze. Ich muss einfach nach Hause.“ — Schiefjunges zu Fleck, Mizzi und deren Jungen in Streifensterns Bestimmung, Seite 123 „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich nicht stolz auf mich machen kann. Aber ich bin noch nicht am Ende. Ich werde alles tun, was ich kann, um dich glücklich zu machen, dass ich dein Sohn bin. Du wirst niemals erreichen, dass ich mich dessen schäme, wer ich bin und wie ich aussehe.“ — Schiefmaul zu Regenblüte in Streifensterns Bestimmung, Seite 254 „Die Waffenruhe dauert nur so lange wie der Vollmond. Tief drinnen sind wir immer Rivalen“ — Schneepfote zu Blaupfote in Blausterns Prophezeiung, Seite 210 „Tapferkeit wird aus deinem Herzen kommen.“ — Federbart zu Blaupfote in Blausterns Prophezeiung, Seite 117 „Mit diesem Leben gebe ich dir Mut. Wenn du Zweifel hast, lass dein Herz dich vorwärts führen, nicht zurück.“ — Jubelstern zu Schiefmaul in Streifensterns Bestimmung, Seite 480 „Wenn die anderen Clans schwach sind, könnten wir über den ganzen Wald regieren.“ — Habichtfrost zu Mottenflügel in Mondschein, Seite 95 „Alle Krieger riskieren ihr Leben für ihren Clan. Das ist Teil des Gesetzes der Krieger.“ — Kiefernstern in Blausterns Prophezeiung, Seite 155 „Wenn der Clan wirklich so arbeitet, wie du sagst, dann haben die Katzen ein Ziel. Wir sind dann mehr als nur Einzelläufer, die nur leben, um am Leben zu bleiben.“ — Blatt zu Feuerstern in Feuersterns Mission, Seite 354 „Es bedeutet mir alles. Deshalb will ich kämpfen lernen, wo immer ich das muss, damit ich meine Clan-Kameraden schützen kann.“ — Scharfkralle zu Blattstern über das Gesetz der Krieger in Das Schicksal des WolkenClans, Seite 425 „Unsere Heilerin ist noch in ihren Träumen mit ihnen gegangen. Und viele von unseren Kriegern sind den alten Lebensweisen treu geblieben. Ich habe nie versucht, sie daran zu hindern. Sie hatten ihr Zuhause verloren, wie konnte ich ihnen auch noch das Gesetz der Krieger nehmen?“ — Wolkenstern zu Feuerstern in Feuersterns Mission, Seite 100 „Ich weiß, wenn sich etwas falsch anfühlt. Unser Gesetz unterscheidet sich vom Gesetz der Krieger. Es überschreitet Grenzen. Für uns ist jede Katze gleich - und hat das gleiche Recht zu leben wie alle anderen. Wir haben geschworen, zu heilen und zu schützen. Hast du das vergessen?“ — Mottenflügel zu Häherfeder in Stimmen der Nacht, Seite 24 „Neben unseren Clan-Gefährten zu kämpfen, verleiht uns allen Stärke.“— Jubelstern in Streifensterns Bestimmung, Seite 406 „Wenn wir dem SternenClan nicht trauen können, dann sind wir verloren.“— Tupfenschweif in Blausterns Prophezeiung, Seite 113 „Das Gesetz der Krieger stellt man nicht einfach infrage, bloß weil einem danach ist.“— Mausefell zu Feuerherz in Gefährliche Spuren, Seite 173 „Auch wenn wir keine Clan-Kameraden mehr sind, bleibe ich dir doch immer in Freundschaft und Treue verbunden.“— Rabenpfote zu Feuerherz in Vor dem Sturm, Seite 250 „Die Clans werden nicht untergehen. Solange ich noch atmen kann, sind die Clans in Sicherheit.“ — Häherfeder zu Mausefell in Der verschollene Krieger, Seite 219 „Unser Vater ist ein großer Krieger gewesen. Unsere Mutter ist Stolz und stark. Sie hatten nur beide einen Fehler: Ihre einzige Treue galt - und das gilt für Sasha immer noch - ihnen selbst vor allen anderen Katzen. Wir sind nicht so. Wir wissen, was es bedeutet, unserem Clan treu zu sein. Wir haben den Mut, nach dem Gesetz der Krieger zu leben. Deswegen werden wir eines Tages die mächtigsten Katzen im FlussClan sein und dann werden unsere Clan-Kameraden uns respektieren müssen.“ — Habichtfrost zu Mottenflügel in Morgenröte, Seite 189 „"Was ist so besonders an deinem Clan?", fragte Harry. Das ist besonders an meinem Clan. Wir halten zusammen. Wir sind eins.“— Blattstern in Der WolkenClan in Gefahr (Die Rettung), Seite 86 „Von jetzt an kämpfen wir wieder als Clan. Kein Krieger wird allein in die Schlacht ziehen. Wo einer kämpft, kämpfen wir alle!“ — Jubelstern zum FlussClan in Streifensterns Bestimmung, Seite 406-407 „Eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit zählt viel. Auch wenn sie nur kurz war.“ — Federschweif zu Blattsee in Verbannt, Seite 78 „Bei einem Clan kümmern sich alle umeinander. Das hält uns zusammen.“— Taubenpfote zu Löwenglut in Stimmen der Nacht, Seite 154 „Wir gehören zum DonnerClan. Wir. Essen. Keinen. Fisch.“— Kiefernstern zu Weißauge in Das Gesetz der Krieger, Seite 41 „Es liegt in deinen Pfoten, welchen Weg du wählst. Nur du kannst dein eigenes Herz kennen, und das wird entscheiden, ob du den richtigen oder den falschen Weg wählst.“— Brombeerblüte zu Schiefmaul in Streifensterns Bestimmung, Seite 316 „Hast du vergessen, dass dein Clan-Anführer ein Hauskätzchen gewesen ist? Dass ich ein Hauskätzchen gewesen bin? Ich werde dir zeigen, dass ein Hauskätzchen dir jederzeit die Ohren abreißen kann.“ — Wolkenschweif zu Brombeerkralle in Dämmerung, Seite 158 „Was wir zusammen erlebt haben, werden wir nie vergessen. Es hat uns für den Rest unseres Lebens stark gemacht.“ — Bernsteinpelz zu Brombeerkralle, Eichhornschweif und Krähenfeder in Sternenglanz, Seite 162 „Solange ich genug Atem habe, um für meinen Clan zu kämpfen, werde ich meinem Clan loyal zur Seite stehen.“ — Brombeerkralle in Sonnenuntergang, Seite 297 „Ich weiß, wem meine Treue gilt. Eines Tages werde ich es beweisen.“— Brombeerpfote zu Feuerstern in Stunde der Finsternis, Seite 97 „Das Gesetz der Krieger lebt in unseren Herzen, sein Blut fließt in den Adern unter unserem Pelz. Wenn wir sterben, lebt das Gesetz in unseren Jungen weiter, und in deren Jungen, für alle Monde immer weiter. Wenn der SternenClan es will, wird das Gesetz der Krieger bis in die Ewigkeit weiterleben, bis der Wald und der See zu Staub geworden und unsere Jagdgründe verschwunden sind.“ — Blattpfote in Das Gesetz der Krieger, Seite 225 „Ich habe immer schon an das Gesetz der Krieger geglaubt und das wird sich auch nie ändern.“ — Wolkenschweif zu Dunkelstreif in Die letzte Hoffnung, Seite 296 „Ihr habt jetzt nur noch einander. Keine anderen Freunde. Keine Familie. Und ihr habt keine Ahnung, was Loyalität ist. Wie lange werdet ihr da draußen durchhalten? Wie lange, bevor ihr euch gegeneinander richtet?“ — Mikusch zu Johler und Hüpfer als er sie fortschickt in Rabenpfotes Abenteuer (Das Herz eines Kriegers), Seite 264 „Sie ruft die beiden. Sie weiß, dass sie nicht zurückkommen, aber sie glaubt, sie können sie im SternenClan hören.“ — Schimmerpelz zu Hechtzahn über Grauteich, nachdem Platschjunges und Morgenjunges gestorben sind in Streifensterns Bestimmung, Seite 487 LG, 19:29, 9. Mär. 2016 (UTC) "Wir alle wissen, dass die harten Zeiten der Blattleere und die späte Blattfrische uns wenig Beute in den Jagdgründen gelassen haben. Wir wissen aber auch, dass der WindClan,der FlussClan und der DonnerClan in dem frostigen Wetter, das uns so spät in dieser Jahreszeit heimgesucht hat, viele Jungen verloren haben. Der SchattenClan hat keine Jungen verloren. Wir sind gegen den kalten Nordwind gefeit. Unsere Jungen sind vom Augenblick ihrer Geburt an kräftiger als eure. Daher haben wir viele Mäuler zu füttern und zu wenig Beute dafür." — Braunstern in In die Wildnis, Seite 166 Lg 10:53, 13. Mär. 2016 (UTC) "Ihr seid jetzt ein Stamm, vereint in Treue zu allem, was euch ausmacht. Das wird nicht leicht sein, aber irgendwann werden die anderen Katzen begreifen, was getan werden muss, damit ihr hier für immer in Sicherheit leben könnt." :---Häherfeder, als Schwinge des Hähers, zu Halber Mond in Spur des Mondes, Seite 296 "Du solltest mehr Zeit darauf verwenden, deine eigenen Ziele zu verfolgen. Und nicht so oft darüber nachdenken, was dein Vater will." — Sperling zu Riesenpfote in Riesensterns Rache, Seite 187 "Im Kampf ist das was anderes. In der Hitze des Gefechts zu töten, um deine Clan-Gefährten zu verteidigen, das gehört dazu. Aber Monde später eine Katze umzubringen..." -- Jake zu Riesenstern in Riesensterns Rache, Seite 459 "Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Ich bin kein Krieger. Ich habe keine Ausbildung. Dein Vater wusste das. Er hat sein Leben geopfert, damit ich entkommen konnte. Deshalb ist er gestorben. Er hat die Erde zurückgehalten, damit ich fliehen konnte." -- Sperling zu Riesenschweif in Riesensterns Rache, Seite 464 "Boah! Ich hab noch nie eine Leiche gesehen! Was ist denn all das grüne Zeug da auf ihrem Fell?" -- Flitzpfote, als sie Leopardensterns Leiche sieht in Nebelsterns Omen, Seite 26 "Mir war gar nicht bewusst, dass sie die Prüfungen so ernst nehmen. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob Flitzpfote am liebsten gleich in den Ältestenbau umgezogen wäre, als er sic sechs Monde alt geworden ist. Ich habe noch nie einen Schüler gesehen, der so schnell den kürzesten Weg findet, etwas zu erledigen." -- Kieselfuß über Flitzpfote in Nebelsterns Omen, Seite 66 "Nur weil du dein eigenes Fressen fängst, bist du nicht besser als ich. Du brauchst gar nicht so eingebildet zu tun. Keine Katze kann was dafür, wo sie geboren wurde!" --Jessy zu Brombeerstern in Brombeersterns Aufstieg, Seite 267 20:08, 7. Jan. 2018 (UTC) "Ja, er war alt genug, um es mitzubekommen. Nur der SternenClan weiß, wo er so lange gewesen ist, aber wo das auch war, es hat eine missgünstige, verbitterte Katze aus ihm gemacht, erfüllt von Trauer um einen Vater, den er nie kennengelernt hat, und Hass auf eine Art zu Leben, die ihm verweigert wurde." -- Kurzstern über Dunkelschweif in Zerrissene Wolken, Seite 290 "Darauf bin ich nicht stolz. Im Zweikampf gegen Dunkelschweif- und ich habe noch nie mit einem Feind gekämpft, dessen Kräfte so zügellos sind- hat sich diese Katze, die mein Sohn war, über mich gebeugt und mir etwas zugeflüstert... Er sagte: "Was glaubst du, wird mit einer Katze passieren, die ihren eigenen Sohn erst verstoßen und dann getötet hat? Diese Katze endet ganz sicher im Wald der Finsternis. Vergiss das nicht, wenn du dein letztes Leben erreicht hast!" Und dabei konnte Dunkelschweif gar nicht wissen, dass dieses Leben wirklich mein letztes ist. Es hat mir solche Angst gemacht..." -- Kurzstern über Dunkelschweif un Zerrissene Wolken, Seite 292 20:16, 22. Feb. 2018 (UTC)